Dear Diary
by shadowX3000
Summary: Amy writes in her dairy about her strange dreams. She writes about whats happening in the dreams. Amy can't contol her dreams. She dreams about this family who she met at her brother's game and her family are close to this family. Amy is afriad to tell her parents about the dreaming that is happening. Is Amy going to tell her family first or going to tell the Humans first?
1. Chapter 1

** Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_It's Amy The Hedgehog. I've been having dreams. Strange dreams. I've been having about this family that is awesome. _

_When I met this family I was thinking this is the family I want to be in. They had a son who played on my brother's volleyball team. They came to every game._

_When I was behind them watching the game, my mom(friend) told me to go with my sister._

_The mom in front of me padded my knee/ leg but my parents didn't see it and she said "go with your sister." She convinced me to go with me sister. I didn't want to go at first._

_When my mom(friend) said it, she said it meanly but the mom in front of me said it her voice was so peaceful and so sweet. That was when I started the dreams. It was that moment that hit me. Then I started having daydreams._

_The first dream I had was about being adopted as baby. The family knows what I do like and don't like. My real parents and siblings don't exist in life._

_I feel happy in this family. Right now I don't feel right in my own family that I was born in. The family I want to be in are Humans. I know it sounds crazy._

_I dream about Humans. It's weird for me too. This dream is not going to come true but in the dream I'm having every night its true in my dreams._

_It's like I'm in their family. I wish I was. It would be amazing. If I was in their family I would have the wish I want. I've been wanting to be adopted. I want that experience. This dream I'm having is deeply secretive._

_If I tell my parents who I don't like about this dream they will probably think I'm crazy and talk to the Humans._

_I would call the mother: mom, mommy, and or mama and I would call the father: dad and or daddy. I don't know why I don't call my own parents that. It's weird._

_If someone reads this, that person would be shocked and confused. It would be hard for me to tell someone about this._

_Especially my parents and the Humans. I've had this dream for years since I was maybe 6 or 8 years old but I didn't know the Humans then._

_I was a little pink fur ball back then. Wow! I sound really old when I said that. Anyway, my last name would be changed to Human. It would be really weird because I'm not human I'm a hedgehog. The closes of been to humans was when sitting in back of them watching the game and fighting Eggman._

_If Eggman is not a human where the heck have I been doing all my life fighting him and who the heck would lie to me? The mommy will know my problems and concerns I have in school, when I cry she will be right beside me, when I get super angry they will still love me, the mom will kiss me on the head when I go to sleep, they would have private talks with me, we will have dinner at the table every night, they will be at my concerts and game to support me, and when I lose a game they won't get mad at me. Sometimes I will have bad days and sometimes I will have good days._

_These dreams get crazy but I don't want to talk about that right now. I don't know what's wrong with my mind._

_This is only my first dream and I am going to have more in the future. I know I am. I can't stop thinking about them. I'm scared._

_Am I going crazy? Do I need help? Do I have to let the Humans read this? I'm not being dramatic right now. In my real family I feel like I'm not in the right family._

_Am I going through depression or a life crisis? I'm am only a teenager._

_I don't want to tell my family this. When I'm in college I'm probably going to have the same dream. Whoever reads this please don't think I'm crazy._

_Ok Maybe I am being a little over dramatic. Stop it Amy. Just focus._

_**I know it been so long since I've done a story. That's because of school started. I never had time to write stories. School itself is stressful but school is only stressful if you make it stressful for yourself. If that makes any sense. I hoped you liked the story/ Entry. Look forward to chapter 2/ Entry 2 of Amy's Dear Dairy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_It's Amy The Hedgehog. This dream I had was different this time. It was me already being adopted. The Humans had to get used to having a third child instead of two. My brother's name is Shadow and my sister's name is Blaze. I got used to their house already. _

_When I was dreaming here's what happened. The mom woke me up to go to church with the family. It was weird at first for the first time. When we got there everyone in the church stared. It was awkward for me. But then, they just turned away. After church we went home to have lunch. _

_During lunch Blaze says to me "how do you like being adopted?"_

_I said "I love it!" She was happy. Shadow liked having a little sister but he got annoyed. The dad was happy he has another daughter so he can do bonding with me._

_When Blaze goes to college he will still have me. There was a lot of love. The mommy said "Amy are you ready for tomorrow?" I was confused. I didn't know what mommy was talking about. The Blaze says "Mommy Daughter Bonding." Blaze loved thoughs with mom when she was a kid like me._

_I told mommy "Is it girly?" _

_She says "no." _

_Shadow had bonding with dad. After lunch I went upstairs to my room. I practiced my French horn. After I practiced, I went downstairs to talk to mom and dad. They had talk to me about something._

_The dad says "Do you want to go to Blaze's game on Tuesday?"_

_I say "No. I can't I have this thing at school. Plus band in the morning. Can mom take me?"_

_The mom said "Honey I can take you. Stop stressing out about it."_

"_I'm not. I have tennis tryouts too on Wednesday."_

_The dad says "I'm going to work something out for you ok."_

_The mom was awesome. The dad was awesome too. They knew the time and day I have to be there._

_The mom says "I'm a home mom and your dad works every day. I can get you where you need to go. Your chours are cleaning your room and bathroom. The biggest part of this conversation is don't be afraid to ask me or your dad anything. Like if you're period started?"_

_I said "Mom really? Dad is right here."_

_Dad says "we are right beside you."_

_I said "you guys are the coolest family ever. Can I go to my room now?"_

_Mom says "Yes you can."_

_The next day, it was Mommy Daughter Day. Everyone was out the house. Mom and I went to this painting place at the mall. Mom talked about how I've been sad all the time. She got emotional because she didn't want me to get emotionally attached to being sad and always being that way. We finished painting and went home. Mom started to cook dinner. I went to my room. _

_Dad, Shadow and Blaze came home. I had dinner._

_This was my whole dream. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I want my dreams to be real life. I feel like my parents don't care about me. If I ask God I think he will give me the wish. That can't happen because I have dream that no one can understand. I have to tell someone. God Isn't going to make the decision for me, I have to make the decision for myself. I want my life to change._

**I hoped you guys liked Entry 2. If you read the Diaries you can tell Amy is going through stuff that she can't tell anyone about. When she has these dreams she's in a different world. A happier world where she can express herself more. Stay tuned for Entry 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_It's Amy The Hedgehog. Guess what I had? You guys probably know already. Daydream. The dream keeps happening. In the daydream, Blaze hurts her leg and Shadow hurts his hand. What's going on? I'm trying to control it. I can't focus right. Daydreaming sucks for me._

_In the daydream, I clean my room and clean the bathroom. After that, I play my French horn. Mom checks my room and bathroom. I ask If were doing anything today and she says "no."_

_I say "Mama Can I talk to you?"_

_She says "About what?"_

"_About your family. If they see me would they like if I'm adopted?"_

_Mom says "Yes of course. Why would you want to know?"_

"_Nothing."_

_She says "Do you have to tell me something I don't know about?"_

"_No I don't" I say._

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Yes! I'm fine" I say._

"_Are you giving me attitude?"_

"_No. I don't know why I asked the question in the first place."_

_I walked out the room and went outside. Mom waited for me to let me have some space for a little bit. I stayed outside to clear my thoughts. When I came back inside lunch was ready. I apologized to mom for yelling. Blaze's leg was hurting. _

_I say "When is daddy coming home?"_

_Mom says "At 4:30."_

_Blaze says "Are you going to the thing at school on Tuesday?"_

_I say "Yeah. I have too. Plus mommy made me go. Can you go with me Blaze?"_

"_Look at my leg Amy."_

"_Sorry. What about you Shadow?"_

"_No. Mom are you and dad going with Amy?"_

_Mom says "Yes. Amy are you ready to go to the doctor?"_

_I say "Yeah."_

_We got in the car._

_I say "Mommy do you know why I hate the doctors?"_

"_Why?"_

_I say" You never know if something bad is going to happen. I hate it."_

"_I've always liked the doctor" mom says._

_We got into the doctor's office. When my mom explains what's wrong with me. The doctor says I have a stomach side effect. The doctor tested my stomach by pressing on it. I had a sharp pain in my stomach. After the doctor prescribe the medicine I had to take, we had to wait. I sat by mom and put my head on her shoulder._

_I told mom "I wish I didn't have this problem. Am I going to die?"_

_Mom says "No you're not."_

_I went back home. Daddy was home. He kissed me on my head. When mom came in, dad kissed mom on the lips. It was gross. Mommy started to cook dinner._

_Dad says "How was the doctor."_

_I say "Ask mommy."_

_Mom said "Amy has a side effect in her stomach. I have to give her the special pills she has to take._

_Dad says "Are you okay? Are you eating right?"_

_I say "I don't feel ok. No I'm not eating right. Mommy has thoughs shake drinks for me."_

"_You still have to eat Amy" dad says. _

"_But I'm not feeling good. Whenever I eat something I feel nauseous. I hate this."_

_Mom says "Honey, dinner is ready. Go get you brother and sister."_

_I go tell them. They came down for dinner but I didn't. Blaze says "What's wrong with Amy?" Mom tells Blaze what happened. Dad came to talk to me. I was telling him that my stomach was hurting._

_Dad says "Did you take your medicine?"_

"_Yes" I say._

"_I'm really worried about you baby."_

"_I'm worried about me too. I'm scared. I want it to be over already."_

"_I know. Get some sleep and plenty of rest" dad says._

"_Good night Daddy."_

_The dreams I have change each day. It's like a movie in my head. No one knows I want to be adopted. My parents don't act like parents to me. They ha d like friends. I don't like that. It's hard to express my feelings. I would express my feelings to the Humans but they're not my parents. I think they like me. I don't know. The Human I met she ask me how was my band trip. That's how a parent should be if I was her daughter. I wish my dreams come true. I want all of my dreams to come true so I don't have to live with my parents. One day it's going to happen. I might be in the Human Family one day. I just don't know when. In order to do that I have to make it happen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_Here's my dream I had. Mommy wakes me up for my recital. I wear a dress and flats. My family supports me. I got a gold medal for being in first place. It feels like I'm staying right now._

"_Dad Can I go to my friend's house?" I say._

"_No sweety. We have to go to your brother's volleyball game" dad says._

"_But."_

"_No Amy" dad says._

_We went to Shadow's game. When his game was over we went home. I was really tired so I went straight to sleep. I woke up the next day. I went downstairs._

_Mo said "How was your sleep?"_

"_It was awesome. What's for breakfast?"_

_Mommy says "Pancakes and bacon. For you drink you have your Pedasure because you don't eat enough."_

_Shadow and Blaze were already eating breakfast. Daddy was gone for work. I was still tired. I put my head on the table._

_Mommy said "Are you ok Amy?"_

"_Yes. I just have a headache. I'm ok" I say._

_Shadow was disappointed because he lost his regional game. He cried. When Shadow was done eating he went in his room and slammed the door._

"_Amy I will give you two choices. Number one: you go with me to the store and run airens or Number two: you stay home with your brother. Your choice" mom says._

_I say "I pick two."_

"_I have to talk to Shadow about his behavior and tell him that you're here" she says._

_Mom talks to Shadow. Before she left she kissed me on the head like usual._

"_If you need anything text me or call me" mom says._

"_Ok bye mom."_

_I texted mom what I wanted. I wanted a milky way. I texted what was for dinner? Mommy said "were having steak, corn, and potatoes. When daddy got home I was happy. Daddy kissed me on the head usual._

"_Where's your sister?" dad says._

"_She's at her friend's house, Shadow is here, and mommy is at the store" I say._

"_Is he still mad?"_

"_Yes. This morning after breakfast Shadow slammed his door really hard. Mommy already talked to him" I say._

"_I'm glad we have you as our daughter. What would I do if we didn't adopt you? I missed you so much. What's for dinner?" dad says._

"_Mommy said were having steak, corn, and potatoes" I say._

_Mom calls me._

"_Amy can you put your father on the phone please?" mom says on the phone._

"_Dad mom wants to talk to you" I say._

_I give him the phone._

_Mom says "Babe can you preheat the oven at 350? After that, can you talk to your son? He's been having a bad attitude lately today."_

"_Sure! I have to go. Love you. Bye Babe." Dad says._

_He gives my phone back to me and says "Well, I have to talk to your brother."_

_Dad goes to shadow's room._

_Shadow says "I want to be alone."_

"_I want to talk to you about your attitude" dad says._

"_I don't have an attitude. Can you get out now?" says Shadow._

_Dad says "Were going to discuss this when your mother comes home."_

_Blaze came home from her friend's house. Then mom came home. I was in my room. I heard yelling. Blaze came in my room._

_Blaze says "Shadow is pissed. He's grounded for three days."_

_I say "I don't like when mom and dad are mad because at the dinner table it's awkwardly quiet."_

_We heard Shadow shut the front door._

_My family right now yell too much and get angry. They're sometimes annoying. I never told anyone my deep secret. I'm crying inside. My family yell 24/7. When people see us as a happy family. They're wrong. That's my opinion. I wish the Human mom would be my secret one. It would be cool if I lived with them for a year or two._

**I hoped you liked Entry 4 of Dear Diary. Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_I had a daydream. _

_Mommy and dad are celebrating their anniversary. Shadow and Blaze go to their friend's house to sleep over. When mom was getting ready I was trying to convince her to let me go stay over grandma's house._

"_Mom do I really have to stay with the babysitter? Can I stay over grandma's house?" I say._

"_Yes and no." Mom says._

"_Dad." I say_

"_Listen to your mother." Dad says._

"_But."_

"_No buts Amy. You're staying with the babysitter and that's final." Dad says._

_The doorbell rang. I opened the door. It was the babysitter. Mom came downstairs to give her fifty dollars for buying food. Before they left, dad told me to not call him or mom unless it was an emergency. The babysitter was cool. Mom and dad are coming back in the afternoon tomorrow. The babysitter bought pizza. Plus we made a cake for mom and dad. It says "Happy Anniversary" on it. We didn't eat it because it would be selfish and wouldn't be a surprise. We played video games and watched a movie. I texted mom goodnight to make sure she knew I was going asleep. Dad didn't get mad at me. If I did call him, I would be in so much trouble. When I woke up the next day in the morning, the babysitter made cinnamon rolls and homemade mini apple strudel muffins. The babysitter was better than staying at grandma's house._

"_Your mom just called me. They're coming in thirty minutes." Said the babysitter._

"_Thanks for babysitting me. I had a lot of fun. I guess mommy was right." I say._

_Instead of hugging, we put our thumbs on our foreheads and wiggle our fingers together._

"_Can I take the rest of these cinnamon rolls and muffin with me?" said the babysitter._

"_Sure." I say._

_I heard the car come up the drive way,_

"_Mom and dad are here." I say_

_They opened the door. Mom and dad gave me a big kiss on the head. Mom gave the babysitter eighty dollars._

"_Thanks for letting me babysit Amy. We had a lot of fun. If you want me to babysit her again just call me." Says the babysitter._

_Before she left, we showed them the cake we made. They loved it. Mom and dad loved the sitter. Blaze came home and Shadow too._

_If someone was me and did the same thing like right now, would they tell their parents? I don't know what to do. Is this just my imagination?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary,**

_It's Amy The Hedgehog. I had a dream._

_Mom takes me to the physician place to get my shot, sports physical, and school physical. When we got out the car, we went inside. Mom had to fill out papers to give to the lady. When they called us in, the lady told me to take my shoes off. She did my height, weight, and checked my eyes. After that, I went into a room. The lady came in. The lady shook my mom's hand. The lady tested me for the physical. Ten I got my shot. It hurt me but I tried not to be a baby about it. We got everything done. We left. _

_When we were in the car driving home, mom says "Do you want to run airings with me after we eat lunch?"_

"_No." I said_

"_What's been going on with you lately? You've been having an attitude and I don't like it." Mom says._

"_Nothing." I said_

_We arrived home. Shadow's friends were here. I went straight upstairs._

"_Shadow do you know what's been going on with Amy?"_

"_No." Says Shadow in a deep voice._

_Mom went upstairs to ask Blaze._

"_Do you know what's been going on with Amy?"_

"_Yes. She's on her monthly thing. She didn't want tell you because she felt uncomfortable so she told me." Says Blaze._

"_Thanks honey because she's been having an attitude" Says mom._

"_Welcome. Mom can I go to my friend's house tomorrow at 2:30?" Says Blaze._

"_Sure but make sure you do you chours before you go." _

_Mom shut the door to Blaze's room and then went to my room. She knocks and comes in. I was laying in my bed._

"_I need to talk to you about something. Are you on your period?" mom says_

"_Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you." I say_

"_Blaze told me that you weren't comfortable telling me. Is that true?"_

"_Yes." I say_

"_Honey you could tell me anything. I'm here for you. I have to know if you have problems. You have to tell me thoughs things. If I don't know I'm going to be concerned."_

"_Ok." I say_

_Mom left and went downstairs. _

_That was my dream. I really wish my dreams come true._

**I hoped you liked Chapter 6. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Diary 7**

**Dear Diary,**

_In the afternoon, mommy gets ready for the new neighbors to come over. I'm playing my French horn in the basement. I hear the doorbell ring. Shadow was greeting them which was unlikely for him to do that. When they were sitting on the couch, I was still playing my French horn. They were hearing me play and they thought I was a professional. When mom told me to come up, I stopped playing and went upstairs. I saw them and I panicked. _

"_Is it cold in here or is just me?" I made an excuse and walked quickly outside. Rouge came out and said "What was that about?" I say "You cannot tell mom or dad this. Whenever we have guests over, I make excuses to get out of social situations and plus I tense up and panic."_

"_You're going to have to tell them. They're going to get suspisous. Especially mom." Rouge says._

"_If I don't tell momma my problem, she might ask you. I don't want you to lie. I don't want you to get in trouble either and then I'm probably going to get in trouble."_

"_Tell dad then dad will tell mom." Says Rouge. _

_I went back in the house. When mom asked me a question I ignored her. I went to get my French horn and put it back in my room. The new neighbors left._

"_Amy Penelope Rose come downstairs right now." mom says._

_I knew I was in trouble because mommy called me by my full name._

"_Did you ignore my question I ask you?" mom said._

"_Yes."_

"_Don't ignore me again. If it happens again you're grounded."_

"_That's so unfair. You were just going to ground me for ignoring you. That's stupid. I thought you were my mom. Did you forget that?"_

_I ran to my room. Mom was really shocked what I said. I didn't eat dinner because I was too angry to eat. Dad came into my room._

"_Your mom told me what happened between you two. You better apologize to your mom."_

"_I am but mom just yelled at me for ignoring her. I knew I was in trouble because she called me by my full name. She was going to ground me." I said._

"_Don't yell or ignore your mom again. Why did you say I thought you were my mom?"_

"_I was mad. When we had the new neighbors over, I panicked and went outside. I wanted to talk to you and mom about it but mom is too mad at me. Does mom even love me?"_

"_She loves you but sometimes you have to get yelled at for what you did wrong. I'm disappointed in you too. I'm going to call your mom up here." Says dad._

_Mom came up to my room._

"_Mommy I'm sorry that I yelled and ignored you."_

"_Honey it okay but why did you walk out when I wanted you to meet the new neighbors?"_

"_Well, whenever we have guests." I paused._

"_You can tell us." mom says._

"_I tense up and panic. I make excuses like the one I said earlier."_

"_We can work on that." Mom says._

"_Thanks for understanding. Are you guys mad at me?"_

"_Were not mad at you. We're going to work this out together as a family. Come here."_

_I sat on her lap and put my head on her shoulder._

"_I thought I was alone. I'm glad I have you guys has parents."_

'_You're never going to be alone. I'm right here." Mom says._

"_Daddy, thanks for having this conversation with me."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Shadow came in and said "Mom what's for dinner?"_

"_We're going out to dinner today. Where do you want to go?" mom says_

"_Can we go to Red Robin?" Shadow says_

"_Sure. Get you sister." _

**I hope you liked chapter 7. Finals are coming up. I'm not going to be able to update new chapters until school ends. I have to focus on school right now. Stay tune for chapter 8. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Diary 8**

**Dear Diary,**

_Were at the dinner table. I put my phone on the table and dad said "Put your phone away. You know better."_

_I put it away._

"_Mom can you drive me to band tomorrow at 8:40?" I say_

"_When does it end?" mom says_

"_11:30"_

"_Ok. What day do you have tryouts for Tennis?"_

"_Wednesday at 8 till 11am. But I have band at 9 till 11:30."_

"_Your dad is going to talk to the band teacher tomorrow."_

"_How about you Shadow?" says mom_

"_I have tryouts at 8 till 11 on Wednesday. Can I get ready for bed?"_

"_Speaking of getting ready for bed, Amy get ready for bed."_

"_I'm not tired."_

"_I don't want you to be drossy in the morning. Stop texting now. Amy give me your phone now. Get upstairs. I mean it."_

_Momma took my phone._

"_You're not getting your phone back until morning. Goodnight."_

_Mom went back downstairs. I got back up and went downstairs._

_Dad says "Why aren't you in bed?"_

"_I'm not tired."_

"_If you don't go to bed you're going to be tired in the morning. Go to bed now."_

"_Uhhh."_

_I went to bed. It was 9:50 at night. I went to sleep. When I woke up I didn't feel tired. I ate breakfast. Mommy took me to band. After band she picked me up._

"_How was band?"_

"_It was good. Mommy are we still to the freshman night thing at 6:30?"_

"_Yes. If I didn't I would consider myself a bad parent. I wouldn't want you to get lost on you first day. You're my last baby."_

"_Are you going to cry when Rouge leaves for college?" I said_

"_Maybe."_

"_Mom you cried when I graduated from middle school. How are you not going to cry when your first daughter is going to college? Can I call you EM for now on?"_

"_Let me guess, it's called emotional mom. Don't call me that. Call me what you usually call me. Mom, mommy, or mama."_

"_Would you get mad if I called you that?"_

"_I would get paranoid. I need for you to answer that I'm going to ask you."_

"_What is it?"_

_We arrived at home._

"_Do you want to go to a therapist?"_

"_For what?"_

"_To talk about your feelings. You don't have to go."_

"_Why do I have to talk about my feelings when I have you to talk too? Mommy you're like a therapist but you my mom. You always say you're here for me."_

"_I take that as a no then."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm going to start making choices for you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You don't make choices for yourself."_

"_But I do."_

"_What choices do you make?"_

"_I made a choice to clean the bathroom without you telling me."_

"_Good but for now I'm making your choices."_

"_Uhhh mom." _

_I followed her to the kitchen._

"_Honey the only reason I want to make choices for you is because I want you to be comfortable."_

"_Fine. Whatever you say mom. When is lunch going to be ready?"_

"_In 40 minutes."_

"_Thanks mom."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Diary 9**

**Dear Diary,**

**It's Amy. I finally told my parents about the dreams I'm having. It was a challenge but it worked. There was a lot of drama about living with the Humans and how bad they are. I made the biggest decision ever. I'm going to live with the Humans. It was hard to tell them the Humans that I was dreaming about them. I told them the whole story. They said they will adopt me. My dreams came true. My parents were shocked when I told them that I didn't want to live with them anymore. I'm doing my diary but it's going to be hard. I don't have the dreams anymore. I'm going to act out what my day was. It's going to be just like a regular dream. **

**Here is what my day was like with my new parents (humans):**

_I was packing all of my things. My mom started crying that I was living. I gave her a hug and said goodbye. It was hard for me but I had to leave. My new parents were waiting for me in the car. When I arrived to their house, I saw that the house was the one in my dream. It was weird. I went in the house. The structure of the house was just like in my dream too. They showed me my room. I unpacked and went downstairs because they had to talk to me. _

_I sat at the table._

"_Amy, we are so glad that you told us." Says the mom._

"_Can I ask you guys something?" I say_

"_Sure." says the dad._

"_Why did you guys want to adopt me? I know I was dreaming about you guys but a lot of parents would get freaked out by it."_

"_We wanted to adopt you because there was like a sign that you wanted us as your parents since you had the dreams about us and we wanted to adopt another kid. It worked out for us. I wanted three kids but God blessed me with two beautiful kids. Well, teenagers I should say but you get what I mean."_

"_Yeah. My dreams came true. I'm so happy I'm here."_

"_That's good honey." says the mom_

"_We have five rules for this house. Number one: clean every weekend, Number two: don't backtalk to either of us, Number three: don't go in our room unless we are in there, Number four: we eat as a family, and Number five: never say you can't do it. " Says the dad_

"_Ok." I say_

"_You're going to the same school. Honey, I know your quiet but you have to talk to us when something is bothering you. We want you to be comfortable in this house. You can call us dad or mom, mommy, mama, daddy. Whatever you prefer. Ok."_

"_Ok…mom." I say_

"_I'm going to start making dinner." Says mom_

"_I heard you do tennis and bowling." Dad says_

"_Yeah." I say_

"_I love sports. I did football and wrestling when I was in high school and college. I'm really competitive." Says dad_

"_Oh God. Daddy, can you please not be one of thoughs parents who are over competitive when their son or daughter is playing."_

"_Ok. I promise." _

"_What are we having for dinner?" I say_

"_We are having pasta and salad tonight." Mom says_

_I went upstairs. I saw Shadow and Rouge. They said hi to me. Dad was watching football on TV downstairs. I put my clothes in the dowers. _

"_Amy, Shadow, and Rouge dinner is ready." Dad says loudly_

_We all went downstairs. I ate a little of pasta and salad. We had a family conversation about the government taking over the world. After dinner, I went upstairs to my room. Mom came up to my room. She knocked on my door and came in. _

"_Honey, your mom just called me and she wanted to tell you that she's coming next week on Saturday."_

"_Why is she coming?"_

"_She wants to talk to you face to face about something important. On the phone she didn't sound like herself. She wants to meet you at Starbucks at 2:30. Write it down on your calendar so you won't forget."_

"_Ok. Thanks mom."_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm just tired."_

"_Make sure you get some sleep ok."_

"_Ok."_

"_Oh. Your mom mentioned that you have a therapist. She told me that you can go whenever you want only when your therapist is available. Your therapist want to meet you at 3 next Saturday. It's your choice if you want to go or not."_

"_Ok."_

"_Goodnight Amy."_

"_Goodnight mom."_

_Mom kissed me on my forehead._

**I hope you guys liked Chapter 9. Amy was sick of keeping the dreams to herself. Chapter 10 is going to be intense. Stay tuned for that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Diary 10**

**Dear Diary,**

_It was Saturday afternoon. I ate lunch with mom and dad. Rouge and Shadow went to their friend's house._

"_Amy, are you excited to see your mom?" says dad._

"_I guess." I say._

"_You guess? You should be excited" says dad._

"_I'm just wondering what's she's going to tell me." I say._

"_Ok." Says dad._

_After lunch I went to my room. When it was 2.20, mom drove me to Starbucks. _

_We arrived. I saw her sitting at the table._

"_Call me when your done ok." Says mom_

"_Ok." I say_

_I went inside. _

"_Hi. How are you?" says mom_

"_Good. What did you want to talk about?" I say_

"_This is really hard for me to say but me and your dad are separating for a while." Says mom_

"_Is it my fault for leaving you guys?" _

"_No, it not your fault. After you left us, things were getting bad."_

"_What was going on?"_

"_Your dad started drinking because he lossed his job. I told him to stop drinking but he didn't listen to me. We started fighting a day later. He slapped me and I called the police. He's in jail now. Amy, stay with your new parents for as long as possible because I don't think it's going to get better. Your dad is dangerous."_

"_Can I call my mom?"_

"_Sure."_

_I dialed my mom's number._

"_Mom can you come pick me up now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok."_

"_Love you" she says_

"_Love you too. Bye." I say_

"_Bye."_

_I got off the phone._

_I saw her drive up to Starbucks. I went outside. I got in the car._

"_How was it?"_

"_Can I tell you at home?" I say_

"_Sure."_

"_What's going on?"_

_I started tearing up. We arrived at home._

_When we got inside I told mom. Dad was at the store._

"_Mom, she told that they are separating for a while. My dad was drinking because he lost his job. She was trying to stop him but it didn't work. Then they started fighting. He slapped her and she called the police on him. Now he's in jail. She told me it wasn't me fault. I don't know what to do anymore." _

"_Honey, it's going to be okay."_

"_Do I have to tell dad?" I say_

"_No, I can tell him for you okay". _

"_Thanks mom." I say_

_I was laying on the couch. Dad came in._

"_Amy you have mail." Dad says_

"_From who?" I say_

"_I don't know but you probably know." _

_I looked who it was from. It was my dad from jail. I put it in the garbage right away and ran up to my room. Dad was confused. Mom told dad what my mom told me at Starbucks earlier. Dad came up to my room with the letter I threw in the garbage. He read the letter. _

"_Read the letter." Says dad_

"_No, I'm not going too."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's dangerous."_

"_I read it and he doesn't sound dangerous to me." _

"_Fine, I will read the stupid letter." I say_

_Dad went back downstairs. I read it. After I read It, I threw it away and layed on the bed with my eyes facing the ceiling. Mom came up the stairs with laundry and saw me laying on my bed. _

"_You okay?" Mom says_

"_Yeah. Can I be alone?"_

"_Yeah."_

**I hope you liked chapter 10! **** I hope that was intense for you guys because the next chapter is going to be more intense. Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Diary 11**

**Dear Diary,**

_After staring at the ceiling, I went downstairs to watch TV with dad. We were watching the News. Then mom called dad upstairs for a minute. I heard mom and dad talking about me. They both came downstairs. _

"_We need to talk to you." Dad says._

"_About what" I say._

"_About your behavior." Dad says_

"_I don't have a behavior."_

"_You probably don't know you have it but we've been watching these last couple days." Mom says_

"_What have I been doing that's causing a behavior?"_

"_Whenever you're mad you run up to your room and slam the door really hard. Amy I know you mom told you that they're separating but you don't have to have that behavior you had the other day. It was wrong for you to throw away that letter. I know you're mad and I get that sweety. You don't have to have that behavior. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes but I can't help it."_

"_When you slam the door does it make you feel a little better?" mom says_

"_Yes."_

"_Instead of slamming the door and running up to your room, tell one of us straight away. Deal?" mom says_

"_Deal" I say._

"_Did you read the letter?" mom says_

"_Yes. Dad made me."_

"_What did it say?" _

"_Well, he misses me a lot. He said he's sorry about everything that happened between him and mom. He wants me to write him back."_

"_Are you going to write him back?" mom says_

"_I don't know yet."_

"_If you are going to write him back we can do it together. Anyway, I'm going to cook dinner." _

_The doorbell rang._

_Dad opened the door and saw a present outside for me. He gave it to me. I opened it and inside of it was another letter and a teddy bear. It was the teddy bear when I was little. The letter was from my dad who's in jail. _

_The letter said _**"Dear Amy, I'm out of jail." **

_That was all it said. I didn't understand why he gave me the teddy bear when I was little and how he got out of jail so fast when he was only in jail for about 3 months, when he was supposed to be in for about 8 years . I showed the letter to my parents. They called my old mom about his jail release. We had dinner and talked about it. I went to bed after._

…

_I woke up at 8:30 in the morning. Breakfast was ready. We ate as a family. _

_The doorbell rang. I opened the door. It was my dad who was in jail._

"_Hey Amy I've been inspecting you for the longest."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Mom comes to the door to see who it was. _

"_Amy can you go back to finish you breakfast please?" mom said_

"_Sure." I say_

"_How did you get out of jail so fast?"_

"_It's a long story about it. I don't want you to stand here to long because you have a family inside but can I come in?"_

"_Sure. We're just finishing up breakfast if you don't mind."_

"_I don't mind at all." He said strangely._

_When I was done eating I sat at the table staring at his fat head when he was sitting on the couch facing the TV._

_We all sat on the couch to listen to his long story about getting out of jail so fast._

"_When I went to jail and got settled, I planned to escape to see you Amy. I've been missing you ever since you've left. It took me three tries to escape prison but it didn't end well. Four guards were coming for me. They had guns. I had a secret knife that my friend BOBO gave me as a present for my birthday. It was the best gift I've ever gotten. Anyway, I killed the four guards with the knife. Another guard caught me and then a herd of guards jumped on me to arrest me. That happened three times. My four try was the best ever. I made a hole in the wall and escaped. I had to get pass twenty guards and it was easy. I secretly killed all of them."_

"_Ok that's enough." Dad says_

"_Amy do you still love me?" _

"_I don't know." I say_

"_Are you excited to see me?"_

"_No but can I ask you about something?" I say_

"_Sure. Anything."_

"_Did you mean to do thoughs horrible things to mom?"_

"_I'm not going to answer that question."_

"_Did you mean to do thoughs things to mom? I need to know."_

"_Yes."_

"_Where did you get that teddy bear?"_

"_I got it from the house. When you left I took it with me to jail to remand it of you."_

"_Mom told me everything that you did to her. She wanted to get back to together with you but you didn't want to. We had a perfect relationship one time as a family. I'm glad I left because if I didn't I would get beattened every single day and mom wouldn't stop you. You tore this family apart."_

"_I've changed."_

"_No you haven't. You just told a story about you killing guards to escape. You're a criminal. Do you remember when I was two years old mom had to take care of me and you wouldn't help her? You made her your own slave and when I didn't do things the right way you would beat me."_

"_Yes I remember all of that but when your mother had you I hated you around. Years later when you left I realized that I messed up the passed for you and I realized that my daughter isn't in my life anymore." He said_

"_You're the worst father ever. I don't know if I can forgive you."_

"_I'm sorry." He said_

"_A sorry isn't going to work."_

"_I think you should leave." Dad says_

"_I think I should." He said_

_Before he left, he looked at me for two minutes._

_He slapped me in the face. _

**Stay tuned for chapter 12. There's more intense stuff coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Diary 12**

**Dear Diary,**

_My dad who was in jail slapped me in the face when he was about to leave._

"_You do not slap my daughter in the face." Dad says angrily. _

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

_Dad punched him in the face. He got knocked out and fell on the floor._

"_Call 911 Now. Meanwhile, I will tie him up in a chair." Dad says_

_Mom called 911 and placed an emergency._

"_911 what's your emergency?" said a random lady who had a British accent._

"_There's a dangerous man in our house. He escaped from jail. He slapped my daughter. My husband punched him in the face. He's knocked out. Hurry before he wakes up please."_

"_What's your address?"_

"_590 Pineapple Drive."_

"_The police are on their way. Thanks for calling."_

"_Your Welcome and thank you for the help." _

_The call ended. Mom hung up the phone. Dad was watching him. He woke up. _

"_You tied me up to a chair."_

"_Yes I did. You are not going to slap my daughter ever again. Do you hear me?"_

"_You're not the boss of me. All I wanted to see was my daughter."_

"_You saw your daughter. She doesn't want to see you because you ruined her childhood."_

"_Dad can I talk to him?"_

"_Sure."_

_Dad let me talk to him before the police come._

"_Hey sweety."_

"_Don't call me sweety. You're not my dad anymore." I say_

"_Yes I am you're dad."_

"_No you're not because you never acted like a father to me. Why did you slap me?"_

"_It was a misunderstanding. That's all."_

"_It was not a misunderstanding. You meant to slap me. Are you jealous of my new life? Do you actually think I'm going to go back to my old life and consider it perfect? Do you even think that you're the number one father here?"_

_He didn't say anything back. The police came on time. We brought him out. The policemen put him in hand cuffs. They drove away. _

_We went back in the house. Mom and dad hugged me and kissed me on the head. We went out to lunch. I tried to forget everything that happened but it didn't go away. When we got home, I went to my room and read. Mom came up to my room._

"_Hey." she said._

_I didn't say anything._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Mommy can I go to yoga with you next week?"_

"_Sure."_

**Hoped you liked chapter 12! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Diary 13**

**Dear Diary,**

_I went to yoga with mom to relax myself from the chaos that was happening. After yoga, I had lunch. Shadow and Rouge had their friends over. I didn't bug them because they would get mad. I went to therapy. Dad took me. He waited for me when I was done. I was exhausted after. Then, we went to the store. After, we ran airins for a while we went home. Mom and dad had tell me important news._

"_Amy, we have to tell you this news." Dad says_

"_I, your dad, Shadow, and Rouge are going to Florida in two days." Mom says_

"_Why am I not going?" I said_

"_Because after we leave, you have two speech therapy sessions. I don't want you to miss them." Mom says_

"_That's so unfair. Your guys just get to relax and enjoy yourselves and I have to use my brain." _

"_You're staying with your Aunt Holly." Dad says_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes." Dad says._

"_Honey, we are doing this for the best of you." Mom says_

_I didn't make eye contact._

"_Amy, look at me. We are only going to be gone for six days."_

_I didn't say anything. I went to my room. I stayed in for two hours. Dinner was ready. When I was finished eating I went to bed._

_I woke up. It was the last day. They are leaving tomorrow. I was packing after breakfast. I am going to my Aunt's house today because they are leaving at 2 in the morning tomorrow. Aunt Holly was waiting for me downstairs. I said my goodbyes. Aunt Holly was happy to see me. When we arrived at her house, we went in her house. She wasn't married and didn't have any kids but she had a dog. It was a baby husky. The husky was a male and its name was Charlie. Charlie was 6 months old. Aunt Holly is 30 years old. _

_I unpacked my things while Holly was talking to me._

"_I heard that you have two speech therapy sessions." _

"_Yeah. I have one tomorrow at 3 and then the next day at 1:30."I said_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Do you want to do something fun tonight?" she said_

"_Not really."_

"_You just want to relax tonight."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I get what you mean Amy. We can order pizza and watch a movie."_

"_Sounds delightful." I say_

"_Okay"_

"_Okay"_

"_We just did a quote from the Fault in Our Stars." Says Holly_

"_The story of my life." I say_

"_Ha-ha. One Direction. I hate them."_

"_Me too. You're funny."_

"_Thanks" Holly said_

_She ordered a cheese pizza and we watched Despicable Me. When the pizza delivered we ate. We suddenly got tired and slept wherever. Holly slept on the floor and I slept on the couch._

_We woke up the next day._

"_My back". We both said._

_We sounded like 66 year old men. It was weird. Holly made breakfast. It was good. Charlie wanted my food but I didn't give any to him. He was too greedy. When went to take the dog on a walk and get some fresh air. It was beautiful outside. The sun was out and there were no clouds but 50 minutes later thunderstorm clouds were caving in on us so we quickly went back to the house._

_I got an email from my speech therapist cancelled the appointment for me because she was sick and had no one to take over. I had more free time. I was so happy. Aunt Holly and I decided to play the Monopoly. While playing it Aunt Holly noticed some strange movements and actions I was doing. I was getting frustrated and I hit my head with a fist I made with my hand._

"_Amy, stop it right now." Holly said._

_I kept doing the strange movements. Holly was wondering why I kept doing it. She was worried that was would get frustrated again so she stop the game. We watched TV instead._

_I was so tired that I slept for the rest of the day and night._

**I hope you liked it. In the next chapter Aunt Holly discovers something that she never heard before ever in her lifetime. Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Diary 14**

**Dear Diary,**

_I'm staying with my Aunt Holly for six days while my family is in Florida._

_I woke up. My therapy session was today in the morning. Aunt Holly drove me and went in. She wanted to talk to my therapist for five minutes. I was waiting by the office door when they were talking about something._

"_Hi. I'm Amy's aunt. My name is Holly. I have to talk about something with you that worries me about Amy."_

"_What is it?" the therapist said_

"_Well, yesterday we were playing a board game and Amy kept hitting her head with her fist, she kept making strange noises out her mouth, and flipping her hands around. I don't know what going on."_

"_Did Amy tell you?"_

"_About what?" Holly said_

"_Amy has High Functioning Autism."_

"_I've never heard of that. What is it?"_

"_Autism is a brain disorder which communication and interaction with others are difficult. High Functioning Autism usually has average or above intelligence. The signs and symptoms are less severe."_

"_Why didn't Amy tell me about this?"_

"_She's probably uncomfortable telling people or maybe she's not ready to tell people"_

"_Ok. Thanks for telling me about it. Does Amy's parents know about her disorder?"_

"_Yes they do."_

"_Ok. Anyway thanks again."_

"_No problem." _

_When Aunt Holly came out of the office she told me to go in. she didn't mention the Autism to me. She waited when I was done with speech therapy. When I was in the car, Aunt Holly brought up the conversation that they had. Aunt Holly was shocked when she heard that I had Autism. I had three days left with Aunt Holly._

_It was lunch time. My mom was face timing Holly to make sure everything was ok. My mom wanted to see my face. I was happy to see her. She told me that they were coming home early because Rouge got sick. They are going to be home in the afternoon. _

_In the meantime, we just relaxed the whole day, then went to Chuck E. Cheeses for dinner and had fun. _

_I went to bed after we arrived home._

_When it was morning time, I started packing. It was the day I go home. _

_I had breakfast and finished packing. I had fun with Aunt Holly._

_When it was the afternoon we drove to my house. My family was home._

"_I'm so happy that you're home." Mom said_

"_I missed you so much." Dad says happily._

_Aunt Holly left. I was back to my normal life._

**Hope you liked it. ****Sorry for not uploading chapters. This is the last chapter i'm going to post of this story. I'm discontinuing it but i'm going to upload a new story soon. :)**


End file.
